Queen Kim
by hewhoreaps
Summary: My take on the Season 2 episode Beauty and the Beast. That was the episode where Lord Zedd decided to try and make Kim his queen


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers are owned by Disney though at the time of the episode it was Saban, though both use footage that belongs to Toei. Any other ideas that sound familiar are owned by their respective owners.

**Author notes:** It's a One Shot. It's an AU of MMPR Season 2 episode Beauty and the Beast. Only other notes are Lord Zedd was watching Rita namely during the Power Punks episode and thought Kim would make a better Queen than Rita. When he took over from Rita instead of putting her back in the dumpster he put her in suspended animation in a pocket dimension. Also my many thanks to my beta reader

Lord Zedd had decided it was time to put his plan of making Kim his new queen into action. So he made sure she was alone and that she didn't have her morpher and communicator on her.

At the Command Center Alpha and Zordon were either asleep or in power saving modes, so they weren't really checking sensors to see what Lord Zedd was up to.

It was late at night and Kim was sleeping in her bed. Her morpher was in the top drawer of her night stand and her communicator on top of it. The rest of the rangers were also resting. Tommy was off getting his head together after losing the Green Ranger powers for the second time but was also asleep.

So Zedd sent Goldar to the dimension where Rita was being held in suspended animation, she was frozen and totally unaware of events going on around her, to start working on setting up the machine Zedd was planning to use to transfer Rita's knowledge and power into Kim. The machine looked like some of medical machines that Zordon has in the Command Center, only It has two sets of probes instead of a single set like the other machines.. One set is hooked up to Rita, some on her chest and others on to her head. The same layout will be used when Kim is placed on the other bed. The dimension was foggy like all of the dimensions Rita and Zedd use, but was very well lit compared to the others. The walls were blood red and onyx black, the floor was a highly polished black marble. The bed that Kim would be placed on had a black and red sheet and the pillowcase was red and black. The frame was a black wood from Zedd's home planet. Goldar was thinking that somehow, someway this idea of Zedd's would come back to haunt both Zedd and himself in the future but he also knows better than to question Zedd's orders. Zedd also brought a necklace that has a black onyx crystal that will hold Kim under his spell and increase the power she'll gain from Rita. While Goldar was setting the equipment up and hooking Rita up, Zedd was making the final decisions on how to go about capturing Kim without alerting Zordon.

Zedd decided to use his staff to place Kim into a deeper sleep and to teleport her to the dimension where he had placed Rita, all without putties. Zedd was sick of waiting so he was doing everything he could to make sure his plan succeeded. While Kim was in the deep sleep Zedd created an illusion within her mind where she is in a grand hall, in one corner there is a red and black chest that has a very eerie reddish glow which will draw Kim towards it. It contains the black onyx necklace and it's on a dressing table with a mirror. She decides to open the chest and take out the necklace. It feels so light even though 5 of the 6 black onyx gems are 6 karats each ; the center onyx gem is 666 karats. After holding it up to her neck, she decides she loves how the necklace looks, so she puts it on. Just as the center gem comes into contact with her skin she feels an indescribable rush of power course through her body that seems to absorb the white light that was around her. About then she notices, via the mirror, a black dress standing on its own near a grand fireplace. The interesting effect of the illusion that Kim is living is what happens actually happens in the real world. For example her wearing the necklace in the illusion means she is wearing it in the real world even though she is not aware it's a dream. She starts dancing with the dress like a princess or a date at a prom, though she sort of wonders what is going on but the thought is short lived as she is busy dancing. She ends up next to fireplace and just as she turns around the dress comes running at her and then Kim and the dress merge into each other. The dress is black vinyl with silver rhinestone stripes, a black stiff net mesh behind the head and the front has a v shape opening down to just above her belly button that is a sheer fabric that shows her highly toned mid section and hints at the other things as well. Its cut at an angle across her legs and the longest piece stops just at her left knee and is lined with the same silver rhinestone as the stripes. Her boots have four inch heels and come up to her knees and are silver with black trim. Her hair becomes black and little parts of it frame her face while the rest is shortened and redone into a do that fits with her dress.

At the same as all that was going on, the power and knowledge that Rita knew was being transferred into Kim and increased with the help of the onyx necklace. Once the power and knowledge drain of Rita was complete, Kim woke up. She took Rita's wand out of Rita's old withered boney hand and it transformed into a staff more along the lines of Zedd's but instead a Z on the top hers had a KR on it which stood for her new name KimRa. Her first act was to finish off Rita. Since KimRa has Rita's power and knowledge she makes a dagger appear in her hand and stabs Rita in the heart. The dagger drains any remaining power Rita had left and gives it to KimRa and Rita's body, or what was left of it, just vanished. Once that is done Zedd steps out of the mist that was also present in the dimension and explains what he has planned which KimRa agrees with. KimRa wants to learn more as well so while her body is adjusting to the changes, she starts reading a book in the castle library on how events that she knows took place. An example is a story about Zordon and Rita's battle and how Rita came to have the DragonZord coin and the history of the Power Coins and how to create new power coins.

As KimRA's body adjusts to the power and knowledge she wonders about the logic behind making the monster grow after the Rangers defeat it at its normal size, so she decides to go ask Zedd about that. As it turns out he never thought about it, he just did it because it seemed to be the logical thing to do. She explained that it's kind of pointless to conquer a planet that has nobody left to worship or fear or whatever you manage to get them to do in regards to you being the supreme ruler of it. After that she went back to the library and did more reading as Zedd and she had agreed to wait a few days before launching an attack with her as his new, and by far most powerful, ally.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Zordon, Alpha and the other rangers were trying to locate Kim but having an extremely hard time due to the fact she doesn't have her morpher or her communicator. Zordon and Alpha had already tried to locate Kim using her morphing signature and communicator signal but failed to locate her but did locate those two very important parts of her ranger gear and teleported them to the Command Center for safe keeping. They were also wondering about the lack of attacks or Zedd saying he had Kim and what he wanted in exchange for her safe return like he normally did when he thought he had the upper hand. They knew something was different but could not seem to find what, though the fact they had Kim's morpher and communicator but no Kim was a great tip off that in fact something was up but what that something was they we're having a harder time finding out.

Meanwhile at the cabin that Tommy's uncle was letting him use, he got the feeling something was really wrong and it involved Kim but outside of a phone he had no real way to get in contact with the Rangers and thought they would already be taking care of the issue. Well, he was right that they were aware of it and working on it but was not aware they weren't having a lot of success due to the fact it's extremely hard to locate a ranger via their morphing signature when they aren't in possession of their morpher. The other Rangers knew there was a connection between Tommy and Kim as it was present during Tommy's time as the Green Ranger. They were sure whether it would keep going and grow at the point in time that Tommy returned after losing his ranger powers the second time.

The other rangers minus Billy, who was trying to help Alpha and Zordon locate Kim, decided to head to the Youth Center. A little while after they got there Ernie walked over to them and told Jason he had a phone call from Tommy. So Jason talks to Tommy and explains that Kim is missing and they have no idea where she is or if she is even in trouble etc without saying that they figure Zedd had a hand in neither her disappearance nor anything else that would give them away as being rangers. Tommy decides to return to Angel Grove to help in any way he can plus get more information that can't be related over the phone but could be told easily in person.

Meanwhile, Billy, Alpha and Zordon still weren't making much progress in finding Kim's location. On the Moon KimRa and Zedd were planning an attack the likes of which the rangers had never seen. Even though KimRa did not improve the putties intellect level much, she did improve them a bit by making it harder to hit the Z. That means that now it takes more than one hit to cause them to go to pieces. Just after Tommy arrives at the Youth Center to meet up with the rangers and get find out more about Kim's disappearance Jason's communicator goes off. So the rangers and Tommy walk off to answer it and get informed by Zordon of a putty attack in the park. The rangers and Tommy take off to fight the putties. However, when they engage them, they find the putties are a lot tougher then before and when they hit the Z the putty doesn't go to pieces like normal. They kept at it, though, and finally figured out how to get the putties to go to pieces. Once they beat the putties they teleported to the Command Center to talk with Zordon about the battle with the putties and see if anyone there had figured out anything more in regards to Kim's disappearance and what Tommy told Jason over the phone. Zordon decided to teleport Tommy to the Command Center to get any more information he might have in regards to the feeling and to explain what he knows as well.

While the rangers were discussing things with Tommy and Zordon within the Command Center, Zedd and KimRa were discussing the next step now that the rangers found out how to defeat the putties. It was harder to defeat them as the putties were a lot tougher and seemed to have a bit more intellect. They were still able to beat the putties so they wanted to make sure the monster would be even harder. KimRa suggested a full body shielding for the monster that would deflect most attacks in hand to hand combat which was generally how the rangers had defeated the monsters in the past. So, with that decided, Zedd went to work on making sure he could do what KInRa suggested. Meanwhile KimRa went back to reading and decided to use her power to clone the whole castle in a pocket dimension, minus Zedd of course, as he was not aware that should the spell be broken, Kim would still keep all of the powers and knowledge he had given her. The reason she did that is the spell didn't completely take control of her to turn her totally evil. This allows the real Kim to surface when she is alone so she is focusing mostly on how to break the spell and how to let her friends know what's going on. She decides how to get a message to her friends but she still needs to find out how to break the spell.

Zedd sends the monster down causing alarms go off in the Command Center alerting the rangers to a monster attack. The rangers morphed and teleported to fight the monster but soon discovered that it's going to bit a lot harder to beat than they first thought. The monster seems to throw them back whenever they try to kick or punch it. Therefore they have to use projectile weapons to defeat the monster which is very hard but they finally do it and wait for Zedd to make it grow but to their amazement he doesn't make it grow just lets it be destroyed.

The ranger's teleport back to the Command Center and explain events to Zordon and he is as confused as everyone else. They still have not had any luck locating Kim and given the events regarding putties and the monster they are really scared as to where she is and who has her. Because of this, they were having trouble with the putties and monster on top of their worries about of Kim's safety. Zedd was enjoying the fact that everyone was worried about Kim, so he went to find KimRa and inform her of the monster's defeat. He told her that her idea did make it tougher to beat the monster but it still failed. However he was not mad as he would have been normally because she was actually suggesting things that, if nothing else, made it harder for the rangers to beat them. It was also that much harder because there were only 4 of them. Zedd finds KimRa in the same place he almost always finds her, in the library reading. He does not know nor does he care what she reads. She senses him coming so puts the book away and stands to meet him and he explains about the recent battle. She suggests using a turtle with the shield improvement plus increases to the turtle's shell to withstand projectile weapons. Zedd thinks this is wonderful idea. While he may be doing most of the work, the ideas she is putting forward are much better and more thought out than most of his ideas or even Rita's. Because of KimRa's ideas the putties and monsters have fared better against the rangers even than Goldar could.

The next day Zedd sent the turtle monster down to Earth to attack and the four rangers all got the page and the information about the attack and headed off to fight it. While they finally were able to defeat it, it took them about two hours to do so. Then they teleported to the Command Center to talk to Zordon again about the difficult time they are having with the monsters and see if Zordon and Alpha had found anything in regards to Kim's disappearance which was now in its third day.

Zedd found KimRa as usual in the library and told her that again that the monster was defeated but it took the rangers nearly two hours do so instead the normal 20 minutes or so it took before. Now instead of replying instantly she thought for a few minutes then asked how exactly the rangers defeated the turtle monster and he explained that Zordon gave them some new weapon that was able to penetrate the turtle's increased armor but they were still unable to defeat it in hand to hand combat. She surprised Zedd when she said she was going to go down with a new monster to watch the battle up close and see what she can find out to improve the protection of the monster. So for the next monster attack KimRa is watching close enough to see the battle but far enough away that rangers would not see her, as Zedd didn't want to tip them off just yet as to who he has helping him. She saw at least one way to make it even tougher for the rangers to defeat a monster. Once the rangers defeated the monster she went down with, she teleported herself back to the moon and asked Zedd to find the hardest substance he could think of and merge it with snail to reinforce its shell. In addition, the shielding they had been using should take the rangers even longer to defeat. It took him about a day to think of something and then locate it but he did so. So on the fourth day since Kim disappeared yet another monster appeared that was even tougher then last few the rangers had had to fight.

Zordon was really getting worried about not only the battles the rangers were fighting but also the fact that he and Alpha still can't locate Kim which was one reason the battles were being so tough. It also seemed Zedd had found somebody to help him, given the fact that the monsters had gotten tougher since Kim's disappearance. This makes him wonder if Zedd had somehow kidnapped Kim without the Command Center's systems detecting it and did something to change her signature. making locating her extremely hard. To Zordon, the monster being tougher strikes him as having somebody who has fought them being on Zedds side. This plus the sudden change of not making them grow seemed like a really strange change in his normal method which strikes Zordon that Zedd had someone as an ally who has actually studied and even defeated the oversized monsters before. He wonders if something might have been recorded the night of Kim's disappearance by the Command Center's systems but, because they weren't programmed to record what happens inside the ranger's homes, he finds it unlikely. He does have Alpha double check everything and they still come up with no clues. One thing this did, though, was prove that Kim and Tommy are meant to be each other's soul mate which means that if Zordon creates a new ranger, he will pick Tommy, but that is getting ahead of the current problem which is locating and saving Kim.

So Zordon filed that useful but not needed at the moment piece of information regarding Tommy until they save Kim. Meanwhile Zedd and KimRa were planning their next attack; also KimRa, unknown to Zedd, was trying to figure out how to slip the rangers a hint as to what happened to her. She figured out how to send a note that would survive the destruction of a monster but would also draw at least of the ranger's attention to it. But the question remained how to get into the monster without Zedd knowing what she is doing because as far as Zedd knows his spell as total control over her, which really doesn't.

Tommy is still trying to figure out how and why he seems to be connected to Kim the way he is. Tommy is trying not brother Zordon about it at present because he wants to let him focus on finding Kim. Kim was the one who made him feel welcomed when he joined the rangers as the Green Ranger after Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Kim did so many things for him that he feels bad he isn't of more help in finding her.

The next day after school, Zordon contacts the rangers because Zedd has sent down a new monster, so the rangers rush off to defeat Zedd's newest monster. Tommy happens to be at the lake mediating which is oddly near where KimRa teleported down to watch the battle even though the actual battle is closer to the main path through the park. Needless to say both KimRa and Tommy were surprised when they saw each other, though KimRa was able to recover from the shock faster and tossed a lightning bolt at him just to get him to back up. Meanwhile the rangers where having, as has been the case since Kim's disappearance, a heck of time defeating the monster. _Meanwhile_ it seems Tommy is still shocked over the changes in Kim but he also knows he would be no match with her in hand to hand since she, needless to say, has powers and he doesn't. So he just stands there and waits for her to do something, namely attack him, but she doesn't. Instead she turns around and walks towards the battle since her cover as been blown anyway she might as well show herself to the rangers and maybe give the monster a hand. After a long time, during which the rangers started to think they might not be able to defeat the monster, they finally do. Then suddenly a fireball came flying towards them. They ducked, and as they do, they see who threw the fireball and they are as shocked as poor Tommy who is still waiting for something near the lake. Once they all get over their shock they all start trying to get Kim to come to her senses but as KimRa she doesn't hear them. She decides it's time to leave but before she does she sends a few more fireballs towards the rangers to give her a chance to teleport out with them trying to stop her. The rangers recover from the dodging the fireball attack KimRa had unleashed only to find her gone. Then they notice something on the ground where the monster had once stood. Trini, who happens to be the closet, picks it up and then they all teleport to the Command Center and discover what the note says. The outside of it said to give it to the Power Rangers when you see them and they are not busy.  
_  
Dear Power Rangers,_

My name is Kimberly Hart and I've been kidnapped by Lord Zedd. I'm not sure how long I've been missing or how I was kidnapped but I discovered that the spell he used didn't totally take hold of me, however, I can't do anything to break it, but I do know what is keeping it in place. If you see me in person you'll notice a gorgeous looking necklace made of solid black onyx along with a jewel from Lord Zedd's home world. If you can remove it the spell will be broken. However there is another issue as a result of this spell and that is the fact I killed Rita Repulsa and hold all her power and knowledge, I also have been able to have access to the Lunar Palace library and am using the powers I now hold. I was able to create a pocket dimension and clone the whole palace and all its spells, molds for monster and anything and everything else outside of Lord Zedd, Goldar and any of the other resident bad guys. If there a person outside of your ranks that you trust to help you in removing the necklace please enlist their help. I don't know when I'll return to Earth as KimRa but when I do all the rangers are going to need to be fighting me and the monster that Lord Zedd is sure to send down.

_Many thanks Power Rangers  
Kimberly Hart_

After reading the note, the Rangers, along with Zordon and Alpha were stunned. It took them five minutes to process what Kim had told them. Part of the reason is the fact Rita is dead and it was done by the one of their own, though while under the influence of a evil spell. Zordon wasn't going to do anything as he knew Lord Zedd never said anything to the intergalactic community about what happened so he would not want to deal with the issue that would arise from it and so Kim would be spared any trouble from it as well.. One reason for this is she was under the influence of an evil spell and secondly because she works for Zordon who is highly respected in the intergalactic community.

When they finally got over their shock in regards to the events they knew who they would ask to help as they figure even as KimRa Kim would not want to hurt Tommy so that would make him the best choice to get the necklace off of her. So they have Zordon teleport Tommy to the Command Center and let him read the note before they ask him to what they want him to. As he read the note his face showed everything he felt about the news it gave him. Once he finished the note Jason could tell without having to ask him that he would do what they need him to do.

It was another two days before Zedd and KimRa launched another attack and KimRa went down to Earth to be involved with the attack. As they agreed upon, if any of the rangers saw KimRa, Zordon would teleport Tommy somewhere behind her while she was focused on the battle. While the battle raged, Tommy waited hidden until he saw an opening to try and remove the necklace. Removing the necklace is proving to be rather difficult since the KimRa's dress makes access to the back of the neck area extremely difficult. As Tommy was trying again to figure how to get to the clasp of the necklace KimRa turned and caught him trying to sneak up behind her and she reacted to that sneak attack by kicking him. The next thing Tommy knew he was on a medical bed in the Command Center. Tommy then asked what happened and the Rangers explained that KimRa caught him sneaking up behind her and gave him a kick to the chest which sent him flying hard into a tree. The force of the kick had already knocked him out which might be the only reason he wasn't injured worse. This has the rangers,' along with Zodon and Alpha, thinking that Kim was able to control the force of the kick and pulled it back enough that the impact of hitting the tree didn't hurt Tommy's back like it most likely could have.

Tommy was still sore for about four days after the first and failed attempt to remove the necklace. This was also the last time KimRa had been seen, at least in person on Earth. The rangers, along with Alpha and Zordon, assumed Zedd had told her to stay in the castle on the moon. The next day KimRa reappeared in the park along with a monster and, needless to say, the monster did a really god job of keeping the rangers busy. Given what happened last time the rangers were busy with a monster and Tommy tried to remove the necklace they weren't going to try that approach again as Tommy's body could not withstand another kick like the last one. So KimRa just watched as the rangers finally beat her latest monster but not without taking a beating the process. Once the monster was defeated, KimRa disappeared back to where ever she came from which everybody assumes was the moon Then the rangers teleported back to the Command Center to talk with Zordon about how to keep KimRa on earth after they defeat the monster so they can pin her down long enough to allow Tommy to remove the necklace. They have the feeling it's going take a lot to hold her since she still has the strength she had before becoming a ranger plus the added strength that being a ranger provides is still with her as well plus the strength she gained from the powers she now holds. Billy spends the next few days trying to figure out how to hold KimRa so they can get another try at removing the necklace. As much as he hates to think it, let alone say it, he has to give Zedd credit this time, because of the style of the dress it makes sneaking up behind somebody extremely difficult.

Billy finally thought he might have something that would at least hold her attention long enough after the battle with the monster for them to subdue her. He got work on his idea so that by the time she shows herself on earth again they'd be ready. As luck would have it, the day after he finished figuring out his plan, she returned to earth with another monster. Like the others, this monster gave the rangers another beating, much like they be getting since Kim disappeared and became KimRa. In the end, though, they always managed to beat the monster. But with only four of them and the fact Kim's knowledge was being used against them it was much more difficult to defeat the monster. While the rangers were dealing with the monster, Zordon had Tommy in the Command Center waiting until Billy's plan was put into action so that, hopefully, by the end of the day Kim would be back where she belongs. Once Billy was sure enough that the other three rangers could handle the monster for a couple of minutes, he setup his distraction for KimRa . Once he finished that he rejoined the rest of the rangers and beat the monster, which triggered the distraction to get KimRa's attention. Billy's plan worked and they were able to hold her attention long enough to pin her down so Tommy to actually remove the necklace, which released the spell. Kim basically just fainted and collapsed, which means it was good thing the others were holding her otherwise she would have hit the ground hard and might have hit her head on a rock. Once Zordon saw Tommy remove the necklace and saw that Kim had fainted, he had Alpha teleport Kim back to the Command Center and run scans to make sure the spell is really broken and also to figure out why she fainted and collapsed. When Kim was teleported so was Tommy since his job on the battlefield was done and the rangers took a few minutes to destroy the necklace. Once that was done they teleported to the Command Center to check on Kim and see how Tommy was holding up since they get the impression that there is going to be more between Kim and Tommy at some point in the future.

Once Tommy and the other rangers were told that Kim would be fine, they all teleported back near the Youth Center, even though Tommy wasn't sure he wanted to, but Zordon told them it would be a while before Kim would wake up. Also he didn't mention to them the results of the scans Alpha had done on Kim. The reason that Kim passed out was due to exhaustion, because, while under the spell she never slept nor ate. So Alpha hooked her up to a machine that would process anything Kim would normally eat into a fluid that would flow through a tube and into her blood stream which in turn will help her recover faster. While waiting for Kim to wake up, Alpha and Zordon were discussing the findings of the scans Alpha did on Kim most of which came back normal although there were a couple that didn't. One of them was brain wave activity which was now about eight times higher than last time Alpha had done that scan on Kim and the other was residual magic. As it turned out Kim had residual magic levels that were off the chart because the magic was not residual but active because they are part of her psyche and body not mention it seems she knows how to use it. Zordon found this to be highly interesting though it would seem the part of her note in which she claimed to have all of Rita's knowledge and power was actually true. This was the only way to explain the test results that came back as being higher than normal. Zordon had already taken care of Kim's absence from school and her parents, though having watched them he found it odd that they didn't appear to even notice Kim was missing but decided he would ask Kim about that at some point in the future.

Two days later Kim finally awakened in the Command Center, fully rested and fed. Zordon wanted to talk to Kim about the test results and his observations about her parents. He decided to first talk about her parents as he explained that she had been missing for over a month and that her parents didn't seem to notice the she was missing. She explained that they seemingly don't care about her nor what she does. Once she explained in detail what she knows about that issue he understands and doesn't press it anymore. Next he asks her about what she said in the note along with what he found as a result of the tests. She explains what she learned while reading in Lunar Palace library which includes the fact that Rita's magic itself was not evil, it was just used for evil. This was because that was how Rita came to start with and because she had nasty side to herself anyways. Even though Kim did some evil things they weren't of her free will and she doesn't have nasty side that she lets rule her actions. She also explained that she will now out live in peace with all of friends and even her future husband, though she'll not tell any of them that fact and asks that Zordon doesn't either unless something else happens to her.

Now that that chat is over, she provides all of the information she gained from the Lunar Palace library to the Command Center computers. They created a secret chamber for Kim to place the cloned Lunar Palace in so that Alpha can access it when needed. This way they can archive what they now have as even more complete. Of course Kim is allowed to access it. They felt no reason not to allow her access because it was because of her they even have it.

Once they took care of all that, Alpha contacted the rest of the rangers and Tommy and had them teleport to the Command Center. When they got there, they found that Kim was awake and walking around but didn't seem to be quite the same but they figured that was the result of her time as being Lord Zedd's Queen. She apologized for what she did even though she knows, like they do, that she had no control over it. Once they all agreed to put it behind them she asks Tommy to step outside with her so they can talk in private about the events.

Once all of that was done, Tommy and others left and Kim tried to morph but, because of the changes as the result of the magical power she now holds, Zordon needed to recalibrate her morpher which only took a few minutes. Once that was done she was able to morph and her teleport signature that had already been adjusted for the change. When Alpha first teleported her in Command Center after the spell had been broken, the teleport system automatically recalibrated her signature into it. Once that was all taken care of, she left the Command Center to join her friends to do things she has not done in over a month, which is just being a teenager.


End file.
